6. Wojna gangów
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Cóż, chłopak wolał dziewczynę od nagrody…jak Sami odpadła w Wyzwaniach, to kazała mi wygrać dla niej. Ale cóż…..jaka para, taka gra…. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: Jej, idzie mi coraz lepiej! Chyba się wciągnęłam, nic mnie już nie zatrzyma! Haha! (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Kurcze…..Drake mi się dzisiaj śnił……chyba zaczynam tęsknić…..kurde, nie mogę zmięknąć! W fast-foodzie Sami: Uh, pierwszy raz tutaj się tak nie wyspałam… Sally: Możemy się zamienić łóżkami, jak chcesz. Hihi. Lucas (do Harolda): Podasz mi ten smakowity serek? Harold (jedząc): Mmffffne, mmf mmję. (podaje) (wchodzi Lilly z Claire) Lilly: O kurcze, dziś się postarali. Claire: Śniadanie jak w hotelu. Ale zabawnie. Chris: Co tam ludziska? Odpoczęliście po wczorajszym zadaniu? Rose: Powiedzmy… Drake (do Chrisa): Widziałeś gdzieś Marti? Nie ma jej nigdzie od rana. Claire (półgłosem): A co cię tak ta Marti interesuje?! (wszyscy się spojrzeli; Claire zakłopotana) (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Claire była…..zazdrosna? Trochę dziwne po tym, co sama mi powiedziała… Chris: Cóż…ma niemiłą sytuację w domu i musi wykonać pare telefonów, dlatego jest zwolniona z dzisiejszego zadania. Z resztą natomiast widzę się przed parkiem równo o 9. Max: Ekstra, oby zadanie było takie fajne, jak wczoraj. Michelle (do Maxa): Weź mi nie przypominaj….jak patrzyłam, jak zeskakiwałeś, to aż mnie kości zabolały. Przed wejściem do parku Chris: Skoro jesteśmy, to zacznijmy. Dzisiaj coś, co dotyka sporą liczbę miast, szczególnie amerykańskich, a więc……gangi. Willie: O, już mi się podoba. Chris: Rozdzielę was po 6 osób do gangu i wybiorę lidera, a później wyjaśnię zasady. Lucas: Czekaj, jak to po 6? Jest nas 11. Chris: A no tak, zapomniałem. Ponieważ Andy zrezygnował i brakuje nam jednej osoby, postanowiliśmy przywrócić Steve’a. (Chef niesie Steve’a i stawia go przed Chrisem) Steve: Ej, nie powiedziałem, że się zgadzam. Chris: Będziesz miał lepsze warunki, tak jak obiecałem. Słowo harcerza. Steve: Ehh, skoro tak…. (do uczestników) Siema. (cisza) (w pokoju tajemnic)Steve: To nie było miłe przywitanie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: No nie, tego się nie spodziewałam. Chris: Dobra, podzielimy was tak, żeby było śmiesznie. Niech więc w jednym gangu będzie Lilly, Claire…..Drake, Max, Lucas, a na czele Sally. Sally: Jupi! Będę szefem gangu! Nigdy nim nie byłam. Hihi. Chris: Pozostali, a więc Steve, Sami, Harold, Michelle, Willie będą pod przewodnictwem Rose. Harold: Ej, czemu żaden chłopak nie może zostać szefem? Chris: W filmach zawsze największymi szychami są faceci. Dajmy dziewczynom chwilę sławy. Rose (do Sami): Hehe, teraz ja rządzę. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Rose się wydaje, że mnie wkurzy, bo to ona przewodzi. Pff, jeszcze czego! (…) No może trochę jestem nieszczęśliwa z tego powodu. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: Ah, tyle na to czekałam! Wreszcie pokażę umiejętności przywódcze! Chris: A teraz zadanie. Każdy lider dostanie miejsce z tajną lokalizacją, tam znajdziecie informację, który gang będzie się bronił, a który próbował zdobyć bazę drugiego. Na miejscu znajdziecie potrzebne rzeczy. Obmyślcie mądrą taktykę, by przeciwnik was nie podszedł. Powodzenia! Sally: Oh, będzie zabawnie. Hihi! Rose (pod nosem): Taaa, to konkurencję chyba już wygraliśmy… W bazie gangu Rose Rose: Hmm…..naszym zadaniem jest obrona. W takim razie mamy łatwiej. Sami: Dlaczego niby? Też musimy się dobrze przygotować. Rose: Wiem przecież, ale nie spodziewałbym się po Sally dobrego planu. Sami: Wszystko jedno, (do Steve’a) nowy, sprawdź, jaką „broń” mamy. Steve (jedząc): Oj, wybacz, teraz jest moja przerwa na posiłek. Niech ktoś inny pójdzie. Sami (szeptem, zezłoszczona): Żartujesz, prawda? Harold: Dobra już, ja pójdę! (idzie) Michelle: Ja i Billy pójdziemy sprawdzić, z których stron mogą nas podejść. (w pokoju tajemnic)Michelle: Miło, że Chris nas rozdzielił w tym zadaniu. Trochę mogę od Lucasa odpocząć. Nie to, żebym się nim znudziła! Po prostu…….czasem trzeba. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Taa, nasza drużyna jest super. Szczególnie pan rozpuszczony. Obyśmy wygrali to zadanie, bo inaczej wsadzę mu tę jego kanapkę w… (w pokoju tajemnic)Chris (przerywa Sami): Wystarczy! Wracaj do zadania. (Sami wychodzi) Uff, niektórych ludzi chyba nie powinno się denerwować. Rose (do Steve’a): Ty w ogóle masz zamiar wziąć udział w zadaniu? Steve: No pewnie, tylko się przyzwyczaję. Jakby nie patrzeć, jestem tu mniej dni, niż wy. Rose: Boś sam odszedł, frajersko. Steve: Pilnuj swoich spraw, a nie… W bazie gangu Sally Sally: Więc ludzie…..ATAKUJEMY! Lilly: Czekaj! Jak masz zamiar to zrobić? Sally: Hmm, wjedziemy im do bazy i wygramy? Lucas: Heh, w sumie wydaje się proste. Lilly (do Lucasa): Ty serio jesteś taki głupi czy tylko udajesz? (Claire spogląda ukradkiem na Drake’a) Lilly (półgłosem do Claire): Ej, co ty wyprawiasz? Claire: Oh! Tak się zamyśliłam. Max: A ja sądzę, że powinniśmy uderzyć od tyłu. Drake: Na pewno będą pilnować wszystkich wejść. Lucas: Taa, ciekawe, czy się zorganizują mając dwie liderki, hehe. Lilly (do Lucasa): Myślisz, że Sami będzie taka głupia, żeby narażać drużynę na przegraną tylko dlatego, że nie została szefem, tylko Rose? Lucas: No, w sumie tak właśnie myślę. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Z takim myśleniem dziwię się, że on jeszcze nie odpadł. Znów w bazie GR* (*GR – Gang Rose; GS – Gang Sally) Rose (pod nosem): Hmm, jeśli obstawimy oba te wyjścia….no ale wtedy ktoś musi też być na górze! Hmm…….do chrzanu takie zadanie! Sami: Szybko się poddajesz. Rose: Mamy 6 osób, jak wszystkich zorganizować do wszystkich zadań? Sami: Mnie się pytasz? Nie jestem szefem, tylko ty. Rose: Ale….no…..UH! (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Wiem, że to głupie….ale powkurzam ją trochę. Hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: I oczywiście to będzie moja wina, jeśli przegramy! A jedyna chyba coś robię. Bo na pewno nie ta panna z wojska. Harold (wraca): Ekstra, mamy atrapy paralizatorów! Zaskoczymy ich. Michelle (z zewnątrz): Okej, pilnuję przodu, a Billy tyłu! Rose: Czekajcie! Kto to jest Billy? Willie (z drugiej strony): Ekhm, zdaje się, że to ja, ale prosiłem, by tak do mnie nie mówić! Rose: Och…to wiele zmienia… (do Harolda) Mamy jakieś tarcze czy coś? Harold: Chyba nie… Wiesz, nie bronimy się przed nalotem, tylko przed gangiem. Rose: A kto ich tam wie, jaką mają broń. W bazie GS Sally: Hmm……. Lilly: Ta panna myśli już tak z 20 minut. Myślicie, że coś wymyśli? Lucas: Pewnie „coś” wymyśli, nie ma co się martwić na zapas. Sally: …………..okej! Mam już plan! Idziemy. Reszta: Hę??? Max: Znaczy, że mamy tak iść…bez żadnej broni, ani nic. Sally: Nie, głuptasku. Przecież oni tego od nas oczekują. (dramatyczna pauza) A my ich podejdziemy psychologicznie… Fufufu… (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Szczerze, to nie podejrzewałbym tej dziewczyny o taki plan. To się może nawet udać. Na zewnątrz przed bazą GR Michelle (pod nosem): Raindrops keep falling on my head…And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed… (słychać szelest) Oj, cóż to mogło być? (zaczyna się rozglądać) Sally (szeptem): To twoja ostatnia godzina… Michelle: Co to za brednie? I kto tu jest? Lilly: Aaaa!! (ogłusza ją jakimś ciosem karate) Max (do Lilly): Co ty wyrabiasz? Nie taki był plan! Lilly: Znudziło mi się czekanie. Sally: Ważne, że osiągnęliśmy cel. Hihi. Lucas: Ojej…mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest… (w bazie) Harold (do Steve’a): Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba coś się dzieje przed frontowym wejściem. Przekażesz dziewczynom, że poszedłem tam sprawdzić? Steve (czyta jakiś magazyn): Jasne, jasne. Harold: Wolno tu mieć takie magazyny? (…) Zresztą, nieważne. (odchodzi) Lilly (imituje głos Leshawny): Harold, kotku. Niespodzianka, wróciłam! Harold (wybiega): O rany! Leshawna! Tak się stęskniłem! (Lilly czyni to samo z Haroldem) Drake (do Lilly): Ehh…czy naprawdę nie obejdzie się bez takiej przemocy? Lilly (do Drake’a): Nie marudź już, tylko idziemy. (przychodzi Sally) Sally: Williego mamy z głowy, dałam mu całusa i jest ogłuszony, hihi. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Niesamowite, jak niektórzy reagują na takie banalne rzeczy. (znów w bazie) Rose: Gdzie się wszyscy podziewają?! Sami: Mnie się pytasz? Ty jesteś szefem. Rose: To, że szefuję, nie znaczy, że ogarniam wszystko. Też jestem tylko człowiekiem. Akurat ty powinnaś to wiedzieć, jako że byłaś kiedyś kapitanem… Sami: Ehh, może i masz rację. (wraca Steve) Steve: To ja idę się zdrzemnąć.. Sami i Rose: NIE!!! Steve: No co? I tak się nie przydaję. Sami (pod nosem): Taa, z tym się zgodzę… Rose: Gdzie reszta? Steve: Harold gdzieś polazł, a William z tą…no…Michelle pilnują wyjść. Sami: I myślisz, że to powinno nas uspokoić? Steve: Nie wiem, mnie to szczerze mówiąc mało obchodzi. Chciałbym się zdrzemnąć. Rose: Ty mały… (Gang Sally wbija do środka) Sally: Och! Udało się! Sami: E-ej, co się dzieje? Rose: Nie wiem, ale mamy te…ekhm...paralizatory. Steve! Steve: Znowu ja? Rose: Przestań mnie wk****ać, tylko podaj mi ten paralizator, zanim się zbliżą. (Steve nieporadnie rzuca do Rose, paralizator okazuje się prawdziwy, co więcej, włączony niechcący przez Steve’a) Rose: Bwwwwwwwww, aaaaaaaaaaaa, juuuuuuuuż nieeeeeee żyyyyyyyyyyjeeeeeeeeszzzzzzzzzzz. (w pokoju tajemnic)Steve: No tak, zawsze moja wina. Czemu nie umieją brać też odpowiedzialności na siebie? (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Dobra, przyznaję, że to było śmieszne. Ale jednocześnie żałosne, przegraliśmy zadanie…..do chrzanu… (Rose pada nieruchomo na ziemię) Sami: No proszę, jednak był prawdziwy. Max (do Sami): Nawet nie próbuj go podnosić, nas jest więcej. Hehe. Sami (do Maxa): Jasne, panie szeryfie. Dziś to ty wygrałeś. Nie mamy już szans. Gang Sally: Hura! Steve: Eh, ale jesteście żałośni. (Sami podchodzi do Steve’a) Sami: A wiesz co, chyba złamię swoją obietnicę sprzed dwóch lat. Steve: Oj, a jaką? (przykłada Steve’owi prosto w twarz) (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Taaaaa, obiecałam, że nie będę stosować przemocy…ale no! Niektóre przypadki są uzasadnione.. Przed budynkiem Chris: Brawo Gangu Sally, wygraliście. Sami: Wiesz Chris, jak dla mnie całe to zadanie było beznadziejne. A ty znowu znikasz na cały dzień i nie bierzesz udziału w grze. Co z ciebie za gospodarz? Lucas: Tu się zgodzę, to zadanie było dziwne. Mogłoby być bardziej ekscytujące. Chris: Byłoby, gdybym mógł mieć na was oko. Hej, ja też mam pare spraw do załatwienia. Sami: To po jaką cholerę nas tu sprowadzałeś, skoro i tak nie możesz cały czas prowadzić programu? Chris: Nie no, już wszystko załatwiłem. Od jutra będę z wami non-stop. Co więcej……wprowadzę się do was! Wszyscy: Oh.. Chris (do Lucasa): Lucas, zamieszkasz z Haroldem, ok? Lucas: No, co mi szkodzi. Chris: A tak w ogóle, to widzimy się w parku wieczorem. Gang Sally cały otrzymuje nietykalność, a takżeeee……wygrywa lepszą pościel do pokoi i zestawy do łazienek! Lilly: No nareszcie się porządnie umyję! Max: Nareszcie się wyśpię. Sami: Uh… Chris: Ah, i mam dla was wieści. Rose już czuje się lepiej, więc będzie z nami wieczorem. Sami: Całe szczęście. (wszyscy zdziwieni) Sami: Ej no, mi też jest szkoda człowieka. Zwłaszcza, gdy pada ofiarą ludzkiej głupoty. (spogląda na Steve’a) Steve: No tak…..moja wina…..żałosne… Na ceremonii w parku Chris: Witam wszystkich. Rzecz jasna członkowie Gangu Sally są bezpieczni. Pozostało mi 5 dziesięciocentówek, które trafią do tych, którym w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu zaufaliście: *Sami *Michelle *Willie *…………Harold (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: A ostatnią dziś bezpieczną osobą jest…………………………Rose! Rose (półgłosem): D-dzięk-ki… Steve: To są jakieś jaja, co nie? (przychodzi Marti) Marti: Jestem już, coś mnie ominęło? Sami: Tak, Steve. Marti (do Steve’a): O, witaj Steve. Wróciłeś? Chris: Właściwie to już odpadł. Marti: Oj….to miło było cię poznać. Chris (do Steve’a): Serio stary…dwa razy odpaść w pierwszych sześciu odcinkach….trzeba mieć talent…….Hahahahahahahahahaha. Steve: To żenujące, nie przedłużam już. (wsiada z wściekłością do Autobusu Wstydu) Chris: Cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo. Michelle: Będą jeszcze jakieś zadania drużynowe? Chris: Tego nie mogę powiedzieć, ale……..(dramatycznym głosem) od jutra wszystko się zmieni… Harold (lekko przestraszony): Mamy się….bać? Chris: Zależy, co kto lubi. (do widzów) A z wami widzimy się w następnym dramatycznym odcinku Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki